keekre24andthomaswoodenrailwayfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mystery Train
'The Mystery Train ' is the thirteenth episode of the twelfth season. Plot Ryan was sitting at the docks feeling sad. Salty tried to cheer him up but Ryan wasn't happy that he should've told Sir Topham Hatt about the Railway Inspector Salty told him to but Ryan thought he wouldn't listen. Just then BoCo arrived he told Ryan about the passengers, and Ryan wasn't happy and told Salty that he can't take the Dieselworks cars to the Dieselworks like he promised so Salty went to find someone else. He found Bill and Ben he tried to tell them he had an important job but they were having fun playing with a blue truck who was very grumpy. Salty feeling frustrated and went to find someone else. Soon Bill and Ben had three derailed Troublesome Trucks and then they to Brendam Docks looking for Salty, but Cranky said he went to his shed, so Bill and Ben wanted to take the train. Then Stafford arrived he told them about the passengers and his shunting Bill and Ben don't like working apart but it was the perfect thing to do. Bill would help Stafford and Ben would take the cars Cranky teased Ben about being afraid of the dark Ben said he wouldn't be scared and went away. When Ben moved in the night he heard a strange noise he didn't know who that was but the engine (who is simply Bowler) didn't speak because he didn't want to get caught and took Ben away. The next morning Thomas left the station with Annie and Clarabel when he saw a red brake van he showed it to Salty he said it was Ben's brake van Thomas was puzzled that he didn't go to the Dieselworks. When Thomas arrived at the Turntable he saw Bill talking to Edward and Ryan that Ben isn't there. Edward tried to calm him down and told him to look at the claypits. Thomas was surprised that Edward said it was the third time he told him to find Ben. Ryan said there's something going on and he went to tell Sir Topham Hatt and he was with James talking about Duck at the works again. Sir Topham Hatt wanted to give Ryan a reward then he saw him at the side of Tidmouth Sheds. Ryan tried to tell Sir Topham Hatt something very important but he said he has to go to the Dieselworks to speak to the diesels. Salty arrived to take him and the two went to the Dieselworks. Characters *Thomas *Edward *James *Bill and Ben *Ryan *BoCo *Salty *Stafford *Cranky *The Blue Truck *Sir Topham Hatt *Gordon (does not speak) *Stepney (does not speak) *Rosie (does not speak) *Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) *Troublesome Trucks (do not speak) *One of the New Troublesome Trucks (do not speak) *Bowler (does not speak) *Henry (cameo) *Wilbert (cameo) *Rusty (cameo) *Jack (cameo) *Colin (cameo) In Other Languages Trivia *This episode marks the first of a few things: **The Vicarstown Oil Train's first appearance in the series. **The Blue Truck's first and only appearance until Toad Gets Towed. *This episode marks the last of a few things: **Bill and Ben's last appearences until Oliver's Eleven. **The Vicarstown Oil Train's last appearence until Oliver's Eleven. **The last time Ben has appeared in his yellow livery until the fourteenth season episode, Quarry Quest. **Bill and Ben's last appearances with black wheels to date. Gallery TheBlueTruck1.png|Salty, Bill and Ben and the Blue Truck. TheBlueTruck2.png|Bill and the Blue Truck. TheBlueTruck3.png|Bill shunting the truck on the turntable. TheBlueTruck4.png|Bill drops off the truck on the turntable. TheBlueTruck5.png|Bill leaves the Blue Truck on the turntable. TheBlueTruck6.png TheBlueTruck6.png TheBlueTruck9.png TheBlueTruck10.png BlueTroublesomeTruck.png|The Blue Truck. TheBlueTruck11.png|Ben and the Blue Truck. TheBlueTruck12.png|A derailed Blue Truck. TheBlueTruck13.png|The Blue Truck and a Gray Troublesome Truck. TheBlueTruck14.png|Another truck derailed along with a Gray Troublesome Truck and the Blue Truck. The_Mystery_Train.jpg|The trucks in the mishap. Category:Season 12 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Future Releases Category:Season 12 Category:2015